You Never Said
by Kairiangel035
Summary: There are just some things easier said in a farewell letter than in person


You Never Said

I let out a small weak sigh as I stood over my desk and adjusted my blinds so I could get a better view of the night sky. Deep inside I knew I was just using that as an excuse to procrastinate on something I knew I should have done a long time ago. Once I got the blinds opened to how I liked them -or tolerated seemed to be a better word for this case- I sat back down in my desk chair and looked down at the blank piece of lined paper, then grabbed the pen right next to. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and I started scribbling down words that would lead to the most painful letter ever written.

_Dear Tifa,_

The words seemed as if they were writing themselves onto that sheet of paper until there was no more room left. Once I was finished I got up and turned off the small desk light and took my long twisted pony tail out of my hair and made my way to my bed. Before I got into bed I looked at myself in the mirror. My long waist length brunette hair looked dry and limp, my jade green eyes looked dull and dead and had lost their luster, my skin looked a lot more pail than normal, my lips had no color to them and looked like they were cracking and I was thinner than any one I've ever met. At this point I should have been declared dead. After I was done doing a quick mirror exam, I crawled in bed and looked around at everything in my room, knowing this may be the last time I ever would see this.

_If you are reading this letter, then I'm more than likely already dead._

I was too afraid to shut my eyes, I knew that my time was drawing close to an end, and I didn't want to waste my last moments. I was trying to convince myself that if I was able to stay awake forever I wouldn't have to leave everyone behind. I could laugh and smile and be normal. Normal...such a funny word, nobody ever wanted to be normal but right at this moment I would give anything to be 'normal'.

_I'm so sorry that you had to find out like this. But I guess you had to know it was coming eventually. You couldn't have been blind to see that I was changing, that I was growing weaker...no nobody could be that blind. But now that I'm gone I should tell you. I have a rare disease that's been eating me from the inside, draining the life out of me._

I could feel my eyes getting heavy, my body wanting to give into sleep, whether I would wake up from it or not I wouldn't know but I struggled to reality. I fought to stay awake to enjoy every last moment I had. Then I felt the air grow cold around me. I pulled the blankets tighter to me, hoping I would warm up.

_This may be the last time you hear from me but I want you to know that, you are and always will be my best friend. You made every day fun and exciting. You were different than most people. You had a fun personality and a way for being so caring to everyone. You're really strong too, stronger than most girls. Stronger than me for a fact. _

At this point I couldn't help it, I closed my eyes and hoped that everything would go away, all the pain, the coldness. I just wanted to feel better. Behind my eyelids I could see a warm familiar face. Her black hair framed her face and fell down her back. Her brown eyes lit up with happiness and excitement. There was a warm light behind her as she held out her hand to me, as if she were answering my cry for help.

_Tifa, do you remember the day we went to the beach and those boys started flirting with us...and you beat them up? You acted so cool like it was nothing and rubbed it in their faces. You then turned to me with a warm and gentle smile and held your hand out to me, we then went to a popular ice cream shop and we got ice cream? You made me really happy that day. I just thought you should know that was the day I found out I was going to die. I meant to tell you then but we were happy and having fun. I tried to find a way to tell you since but your smile was so warm I didn't want to break your heart. I never meant for you to get hurt. I should have tried to stay away from you, to put distance between us. If I did this wouldn't be so hard. _

"You don't have to hold on any longer Aerith. Come with me, I have something I want to show you." Her voice was so kind and gentle. I reached out and took her hand, it felt so warm in mine. Warm...that's something I haven't felt in a while. She tightly held my hand and led me into the bright light and I felt stronger than I have in a long time, I felt better...maybe...maybe I was dead. I was happy though I wasn't suffering anymore.

_Just remember, you made every day worth living and once you read this and I have left this world, don't resent me. You are the greatest friend I never deserved. Go out and life a full and happy life...for the both of us._

_ Love always; You're best friend,_

_ Aerith_

_**Authors Note: this was a short story I started a long time ago. I actually can't remember where I was going with this but I hope it turned out alright anyway.**_


End file.
